


Warm Honey and Orange Slushies

by EmmyIsABox (aggressivelysketching)



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Cal and Gillian centric, F/M, Fluff, Strawberries, basically just how Cal realizes he loves Gillian, chocolate cake, orange slushies, this relationship gives me life, warm honey, why did this show end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivelysketching/pseuds/EmmyIsABox
Summary: Cal Lightman and Gillian Foster have known each other for more than a decade. They're best friends and business partners. Cal thinks about a question he's asked the many women in his life, and contemplates on three specific answers.(Short drabble. Cal/Gillian fluff fic)





	Warm Honey and Orange Slushies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, ~500 word drabble. This was originally written on September 5th, 2017, and is based off of a line I read in a Lie To Me fanfic years ago.

“If you and I were in a hotel room together, and you could order one thing from room service, would it be strawberries, chocolate cake, or warm honey?”

The usual answer was warm honey. A woman who rather enjoyed being in charge, and was adventurous but sweet. Cal Lightman had asked the same question to many women in his life. Either when he had to gather information for a case, or when he was at the bar- drunk off his ass.

Only a handful of women had answered differently.

The first one (that had been important in his life) was Zoe Landau. She was a young lawyer, excited about the prospects of life and her career. With her, everything was a battle to be won. But with her, he’d had his beloved Emily. Her answer was chocolate cake. A dangerous woman, one that liked mystery, danger, and adventure. Eventually, their personalities had clashed violently, and they had fallen apart.

Clara Musso. She intrigued him. He was physically attracted to her, that much was clear. But as a person, she was quite devious. Strawberry was her choice. A little sweet, a little sour. Lighthearted and fun. He’d slept with her only once, and didn’t go back for more. She eventually resigned as main investor to his company, and said goodbye. He hadn’t missed her.

He had never known anyone quite like Gillian Foster. She was beautiful, kind, funny, witty, calm, smart, and even devious in her own way. She had put up with him since the first day he met her, joked around with him, even returned his playful banter. None of the fights like he’d had with Zoe, or the way he’d sometimes had to walk around eggshells when he was with Clara. She was Gillian- his partner, his best friend, and unique in her own special way. He’d never heard an answer like hers.

When he’d asked the question, they had known each other for years. It was the opening of the Lightman Group. He and Gillian were at his house, as her husband was on a trip for business, and Emily was with Zoe.

“Are there any orange slushies?”

The answer was uniquely hers. Cal had always known of her fondness for sweets, but he thought chocolate cake, strawberries, and warm honey would be enough. Apparently not for GIllian Foster.

When he’d responded that no, there weren’t any orange slushies, a smile had spread across her face. Cal had never seen someone look so beautiful when they smiled.

“Well, then I’d get all three. And if you’re too cheap to buy me all three, then I’m not going to be in a hotel room with you very long.”

Nobody had ever answered him like that before. He remembered how a laugh it’s way past his lips, and soon enough they were both laughing. Gillian did something to him- made him feel a way he’d never felt before. Not even with ex-wife.

It had taken him years. Years of witty banter, close touches, and a need to protect and comfort her from the world until he finally realized the fact that had been right in front of him.

Cal Lightman loved Gillian Foster. 

Now what was he going to do about it?


End file.
